Sexy Harry
by weihnachtskeks3
Summary: hmh...eine etwas andere DracoHarry story... ich denk mal sie wird ganz witzig....bitte lesen und reviewen
1. Default Chapter

So Leute hier ist meine erste FanFic. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Sie wird ganz sicher fortgesetzt.  
  
Ich bitte um Reviews ganzliebguck Sonst schreib ich nämlich nicht weiter grml g  
  
So los geht's......  
  
##  
  
Er wandelt durch die verlassenen Gänge von Hogwarts. Mitten in der Nacht. Weiß ist sein Hemd, blass seine Haut. Manche werden sich jetzt fragen ob es ein Geist ist... nein es ist Draco der Schlafwandelt. Zurzeit ist es wirklich schlimm. Irgend etwas muss ihn sehr belasten. Wegen diesen nächtlichen Ausflügen wurden seine Eltern in die Schule geholt. ( -- schon mal ein Grund zur Besorgnis.  
  
Draco stand gerade mit Crabbe und Goyle an seinem Lieblingsplatz in der Großen Halle da kam plötzlich eine etwas ältere Frau auf ihn zugehastet. „Draco Liebling, wie siehst du denn wieder aus!", meinte Narzissa Malfoy ( Dracos Mutter. „Mum, laß mich in Ruhe", erwiderte Draco eher barsch. Draco war das unheimlich peinlich. Zumal das zu einer Zeit geschah die sich natürlich jeder gern für einen Besuch seiner Mutter ausgesucht hätte. Mitten im Frühstückstrouble stand Draco nun mit seiner Mum. „Ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht, wir sehen uns in den nächsten Ferien!", meinte Draco und stolzierte davon.  
  
So viel zum Thema Malfoy. Kommen wir nun zu Harry. Beim ihm lief alles wie normal. Er hatte wieder mal die Welt gerettet, alle lieben ihn (bis auf einen oder doch nicht?) naja jedenfalls lief alles wie gewohnt für Harry.  
  
Es ging dem Ende des Schuljahres zu. Alle waren in Ferienstimmung. Bis auf zwei konfuse Typen Namens Draco und Harry. Keiner brachte sie so richtig in Ferienlaune. Harry wollte nicht zurück zu den Dursleys (war ja klar!) und Draco wusste nicht so recht wo ihm der Kopf stand. Er ertappte sich immer wieder dabei wie er zu Harry rüberschielte oder ihm auf den Hintern guckte wenn sie hintereinander gingen. Draco konnte sich das einfach nicht vorstellen.  
  
Es war wieder einmal soweit. Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei Snape. Draco war aufgeregt und Harry war zum übel. Draco schleuste sich extra dicht an Harry ran um ihn besser im Auge zu haben. Zu allem übel für Harry mussten sie nun einen total schwierigen Trank brauen. Alle waren total aufs brauen konzentriert als sie just ein lauter Knall rausriss. Neville fuhr vor Schreck mit der Hand in einen haufen toter Frösche und Hermine lies ihr Spinnengehirn fallen das sie geraden in der Hand hielt. Dracos Kessel war geschmolzen. Snape schaute nur gleichmütig und schickte Draco zu Harry damit sie zusammenarbeiten. Harry war davon nicht sehr begeistert. Draco natürlich schon.... Draco erwischte sich schon wieder dabei wie seine Gedanken um Harry und ihn kreisen. Er verabscheute diese Gedanken. Er zwang sich dazu sich auf den Trank zu konzentrieren. Es gelang ihm nicht Recht zumal Harry neben ihm stand und so sexy in seinem Umhang aussah. Am Ende der Stunde wollte Draco seine Tasche aufheben und stolperte dabei über seinen zu langen Umhang. Er konnte sich gerade noch an Harry festhalten. Eine Hand von Draco landete dabei, unvorhergesehen, auf Harrys Hintern. „Waaaaaaaaah, sag mal spinnst du??"  
  
##  
  
To be continued....... 


	2. 2 Kapitel

So hier ist das zweite Chapter.  
  
@Snuggles2 hab deinen Rat befolgt. Danke @Angel344 so do is des zweite chap bittesehr ^^ @Deedo ich werde mich bemühen es mehr organisierter zu schreiben *g*  
  
Achja das hatte ich beim ersten Chap vergessen dazuschreiben: Alle Figuren gehören J.K Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
Das 2te wird ein bisschen länger  
  
~~##~~  
  
Harry guckte völlig perplex in das erstarrte Gesicht von Draco. Langsam zog er seine Hand weg. Die Tasche hinter sich herziehend rannte er aus dem Kerker. Harry war das alles unheimlich peinlich. Beide ließen sich weder zum Mittagessen noch zum Abendessen blicken. Ihre Freunde machten sich schon echt Sorgen.  
  
Erst am nächsten Morgen tauchten sie wieder auf. Wahrscheinlich bekamen sie langsam echten Hunger. Sie vermieden es sich anzusehen und man merkte die angespannte Stimmung zwischen ihnen.  
  
In einer Woche sollte es für alle Schüler zurück nach Hause gehen. Alle freuten sich bis auf zwei.  
  
Draco sah ein das das sicher keine gute Aktion war. Harry hatte sich noch mehr von ihm entfernt und das machte ihm zu schaffen. Er wollte sich die Gefühle die er für Harry hatte nicht eingestehen, sowas macht ein Slytherin und ein echter Malfoy nicht sagte er sich immer wieder.  
  
Harry ging es nicht anders. Abgesehen von den Gefühlen für Malfoy. Da war nur Hass und Verachtung.  
  
Ehe man sich versah war schon der letzte Abend in Hogwarts angebrochen. Es herrschte allgemeine Ferienstimmung. Sogar Harry konnte dem Gedanken nicht wiederstehen 2 monatelang keinen Snape, Malfoy etc. zu sehen.  
  
Draco schwebte in einem Depressivem Zustand dahin. Er wollte einfach nicht zurück. Und schon garnicht weg von Harry. Es müßte doch einen Weg geben Harry in den Ferien zu sehen. Bloß einmal würde schon reichen. Er überlegte hin und her. Doch es fiel im einfach nichts ein.  
  
Nun war es auch schon Zeit für das große Festessen. Es war wie immer ein sehr gutes Essen.  
  
Draco konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen weil er immer noch fieberhaft überlegte was er den tun könnte um Harry in den Ferien zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Es fiel ihm wieder nichts ein.  
  
Harry ging es nicht besser. Er mußte an die Zeit im Ligusterweg denken. Im wurde übel bei dem Gedanken an die Dursleys. Schließlich schlief er ein.  
  
Die letzen Stunden in Hogwarts verliefen recht ereignislos bis auf das Neville wieder mal seine Kröte verloren hatte und sie überall suchte.  
  
Sie gelangten bei den Kutschen an. Die wie immer schon bereit standen. Draco hatte eigentlich vor sich in die gleiche Kutsche zu setzten wie Harry doch die war schon belegt mit Weasleys. So setzte er sich widerwillig in die mit Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy.  
  
In den Zug eingestiegen verstaute Draco erstmal sein Gepäck und machte sich dann auf seine übliche Runde durch den Zug. Er war sowas von schlechter Laune das er nicht mal Lust dazu hatte ein paar Erstklässlern Angst einzujagen. Wobei das doch seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung war. Wohl oder Übel musste er feststellen das sie dem Bahnhof schon sehr Nahe gekommen sind. Er beschloss einfach in das Abteil von Harry zu marschieren und ihm schöne Ferien zu wünschen.  
  
Je näher er dem Abteil kam desto nervöser wurde er. So da war das Abteil er machte die Tür auf und.........  
  
To be continued  
  
PS: Vergesst bloß nicht die Reviews sonst bin ich so gemein und schreibe hier nicht weiter. 


	3. Im Zug

Tadaaa hier ist das 3te Kapitel  
  
Wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer *überwältigt bin*  
  
Kurz zum 3ten Pittel: Ähm....ich denke ab jetzt wird's lustig also schön aufpassen kinder.  
  
Alle Figuren gehören J.K Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.  
  
so los geht's KLAPPE DIE DRITTE  
  
~~##~~  
  
Da stand Draco nun völlig überwältigt mitten in der Tür. Alle Augen waren plötzlich auf ihn gerichtet. Wa..wa....was macht ihr d..den da?  
  
„Wir spielen Flaschendrehn. Kennste das nicht?", meinte Harry frech zurück. Willst du vielleicht mitspielen? Diese Frage überwältigte Draco. ER ein Slytherin soll mit Gryffindors zusammen in einem Abteil sitzen und Spielen? Es kam ihm sehr blöd vor aber er willigte ein. Hermine wies ihm einen Platz zu. Genau neben Harry. Draco wurde es heiß um die Ohren. Er überlegte fieberhaft wie er hier wieder heil rauskommen sollte ohne das sein „Geheimnis"aufflog.  
  
Die Flasche dreht sich.  
  
„Hermine"Wahrheit oder Pflicht fragte Harry.  
  
Hermine: *mutig ist* „Plicht"  
  
Harry: *grins* *überleg* „Draco willst du ihr eine Aufgabe stellen?"  
  
Draco: „nö mach du das"*verlegen ist*  
  
Harry: „gut dann sing uns einfach was vor"  
  
Alle: „Wie langweilig"  
  
Hermine: „träller träller"  
  
Flasche: *dreh* *auf Draco zeig*  
  
Draco: *schluck*  
  
Alle: *fies grins*  
  
Hermine: *ratlos* *idee hat* lege für drei Runden deinen Arm um Harry.  
  
Harry + Draco: *Hermine mit Blick töte*  
  
Draco: *vorsichtig den Arm um Harry leg*  
  
Harry: *noch immer Hermine anstarr*  
  
Flasche: *dreh*  
  
Flasche: „Auf Ron zeig"  
  
Draco: *einfall hat* „Wahrheit oder Pflicht"  
  
Ron: *zitter* „Pflicht"  
  
Draco: „Küss Granger"  
  
Ron: „Waaas"  
  
Draco: „Keine Wiederrede du hast Pflicht gewählt"*noch immer den arm um harry hat*  
  
Ron: *zu Hermine schlurf* *Hermine nen Kuss geb*  
  
Alle: „Uuuuhhhuuuuuu"  
  
Ron: *rotwerd und wieder wegschleich*  
  
Hermine: *noch roter als Ron ist*  
  
Flasche: *dreh*  
  
Flasche: *auf Draco zeig*  
  
Draco: „Schon wieder ich"  
  
Ron: *heimzahl* Wahrheit oder Pflicht?  
  
Draco: *mutig ist* „Pflicht"  
  
Ron: *grins* „Zieh dich vor uns aus"  
  
Draco: „Noch ne Blamage mehr oder weniger is auch schon egal"*das T-Shirt hochzieh*  
  
Ron : *heimgezahlt hat*  
  
Harry: *verwundert zu Draco guck*  
  
Hermine: „Wo hast du denn diese Muskeln her"  
  
Ron: „Hermine warum schaust du ihn so genau an"  
  
Hermine: *rot wie eine Tomate ist*  
  
Draco: *den Gürtel zu Boden fallen lass*  
  
Hermine: *in andere Richtung guck*  
  
Draco: *Hose auszieh*  
  
Ron: „Gut das genügt denke ich"  
  
Ginny : „Nö wieso"  
  
Ron: GINNY  
  
Draco: *verwundert zu Ginny guck*  
  
Ginny: *lieber nichts mehr sag*  
  
Draco: *sich wieder neben Harry setzt*  
  
Neville: *aus dem Fenster guck* „Hey Leute wir sind da"  
  
Alle: *aufspring und zum Fenster stürm*  
  
Draco: *Sachen aufsammeln* *aus dem Abteil stürm*  
  
„Wow Draco *schmacht* was hast du denn jetzt gemacht", meinte Pansy mit etwas kritischem Blick. Da erst merkte Draco das er ja seine Sachen noch nicht anhatte und jetzt mitten am Gang in Boxershorts dastand. Gott sei dank erreichte er bald sein Abteil. Er zog sich schnell an nahm seinen Koffer und stieg aus dem Zug. Da wartete auch schon sein Vater auf ihn. Er begrüßte ihn wie immer sehr kalt und ohne jegliche Freude ihn wiederzusehen. Aber das war er ja gewöhnt. Bevor Draco jedoch durch das Tor gehen konnte hielt ihn Harry zurück: „Hey, ich hätte nicht erwartet das du mitspielst. Schöne Ferien noch!". Lucius: „Draco komm". Draco schob seinen Wagen weiter vor sich her und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde glücklicher.  
  
Nun hatte er auch einen Plan wie er Harry in den Ferien sehen konnte. Und das machte ihn noch mal glücklicher.  
  
~~##~~  
  
To be continued..  
  
So das war jetzt mal ein Pittel mit meiner Lieblingsschreibweise (Verweis auf die Flaschendreh Szene)  
  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
  
Und bitte vergesst die Reviews nicht. Eins pro Nase und ich bin zufrieden. 


	4. Malfoy Manor

So wieder mal ein neues Chapter für euch.  
  
Danke für eure lieben Reviews. (Angel334,Bombay-chan, black-eyed-april und snuggles)  
  
@snuggles Ich werde es versuchen.  
  
Nun geht's aber los  
  
Achja nix gehört mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.  
  
~~##~~  
  
Draco saß ganz allein in seinem Zimmer auf Malfoy Manor. Er war einsam. Das musste er sich eingestehen. Als er noch kleiner war sehnte er sich immer nach einem Spielgefährten. Doch dies lies sein Vater nicht zu. Er litt schon immer unter der strengen Erziehung.  
  
Er war nun 16 Jahre alt und würde bald sein letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts antreten. Sein Vater saß ihm schon mit der Heirat einer Reinblütigen Hexe in den Ohren. Daran mochte er jedoch gar nicht denken. Zumal er ja in Harry verliebt war.  
  
Da waren sie nun wieder. Die Gedanken an Harry, seinem Erzfeind der sich am letzten Schultag im Zug so komisch nett benommen hatte. Das hatte ihn, zugegebenermaßen, sehr verwirrt.  
  
Mit seinem Plan, Harry in den Ferien zu Besuchen, kam er auch nicht weiter. Auf Malfoy Manor verzog er sich meist den ganzen Tag in sein Zimmer und kam nur zum Essen raus. Sein Vater registrierte dies machte sich jedoch keine weiteren Gedanken.  
  
Es waren nun schon fast 3 Wochen um in denen Draco nur in seinem Zimmer saß. Eines Nachmittags kam sein Vater ins Zimmer. „Draco, es ist nun wohl an der Zeit mal rauszugehen meinst du nicht auch?". Doch Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging aus dem Zimmer in den Keller hinunter.  
  
Dort war er auch öfters wenn es ihm im Haus zu heiß wurde. Dort konnte er seine blasse Haut vor der Sonne schützen. Dort erledigte er auch die zahlreichen Aufgaben die er für Hogwarts machen muss.  
  
Da schoss ihm plötzlich eine super Idee durch den Kopf. Was wäre denn wenn er einfach unter einem Vorwand Harry besuchen würde. Er könnte ihm sagen das er Hilfe in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bräuchte. Draco gefiel diese Idee sehr gut. Er wollte sie wirklich in die Tat umsetzten. Er fragte sich nur wann.  
  
Schnell packte er seine Schulbücher in das Fach das er sich im Keller eingerichtet hatte und lief nach oben in sein Zimmer. Er schmiß sich aufs Bett (was er sonst nie machte) und schwelgte in Tagträumen und Gedanken.  
  
Draco wußte später nicht mehr wie lang er so auf seinem Bett gelegen hatte. Als er beim Abendessen am Großen Tisch saß bemerkte er das eine (für die Malfoy´s) ausgelassene Stimmung herrschte. Draco wollte eigentlich fragen was los sei doch da hob sein Vater schon die Stimme. „Draco! Deine Mutter und ich haben beschlossen eine Woche zu verreisen. Wohin wissen wir noch nicht. Aber ein Urlaub wird uns gut tun. Du kannst natürlich hier auf Malfoy Manor bleiben wenn du willst."Draco nickte.  
  
Das öffnete für ihn ganz neue Möglichkeiten. Er konnte nun ohne jegliche Fragen beantworten zu müssen gehen und kommen wann er wollte. Das war für ihn wie das Paradies.  
  
Am Anfang der nächsten Woche verabschiedeten sich sein Eltern von ihm. Er konnte den Augenblick gar nicht erwarten in dem er hier allein sein würde.  
  
Endlich waren sie weg. Allen Angestellten wurde frei gegeben. Nur die Wachen am Tor mußte ihre Arbeit tun. Doch um sie kümmerte sich Draco nicht sonderlich.  
  
Draco durchsuchte erstmals das ganze Haus nach einer Beschäftigung der er nachgehen konnte.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde bekam er Hunger und rannte in die Küche. (Das machte er sonst nie weil rennen verboten war)  
  
In der Küche angekommen merkte er das er ja gar nicht kochen konnte. Und zaubern durfte er schon gar nicht. Es waren ja Ferien. Er hockte sie auf einen Stuhl und dachte nach wie er sich Essen beschaffen konnte.  
  
Da fielen ihm die Hauselfen ein. Jedoch hatten diese auch frei bekommen. Aber sie mußte noch irgendwo hier im Haus sein.  
  
Draco fing im Keller an zu suchen. Wo er auch gleich fündig wurde. Ganz im hintersten Winkel traf er einen Hauself. Dieser machte sofort eine tiefe Verbeugung vor Draco.  
  
Er fragte ihn wo sie immer die Lebensmittel her holten um zu Kochen. Der Hauself führte ihn in eine Art Vorratskammer. Dort fand er alles vor wovon man Träumen konnte.  
  
Fertige Speisen sowie auch Obst, Gemüse, Süßigkeiten, Fleisch, Fisch eben alles was das Herz begehrte. Draco stand einen Moment lang wie angewurzelt da. Bis der Hauself sich zu Wort meldete: „Da unsere Herren jetzt verreist sind hat Draco Malfoy Zugang zu den Vorräten und kann sich nehmen was er will, jedoch darf Krup nicht für Sie kochen, es wurde Krup strengstens Untersagt."(Krup = Name des Hauselfen)  
  
Draco schickte Krup weg und widmete sich wieder der Vorratskammer. Er verbracht die nächste Stunde damit Sachen in die Küche zu bringen. Damit er nicht jedesmal in den Keller laufen mußte wenn er Hunger hatte.  
  
Als er soviel in der Küche hatte das er ne Woche damit leben konnte setzte er sich in die große und räumliche Bibliothek und schrieb alles auf was er für den Besuch bei Harry brauchte.  
  
Danach legte er den Zettel beseite und wuselte wieder in die Küche um sich Kuchen zu holen. Ach es war herrlich dieses Leben.  
  
Gegen Abend verzog er sich wieder in sein Zimmer. Er versuchte zu schlafen was ihm jedoch nicht gelang.  
  
Irgendwann in der Nacht fiel er aus dem Bett. Es gab einen dumpfen Aufprall und Draco schreckte hoch. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das er aus dem Bett gefallen war. Jetzt konnte er sowieso nicht mehr schlafen.  
  
Ein Spaziergang schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Das durfte er sonst nicht. Er schlich durch die Flure ohne Licht bis er sich daran erinnerte das er allein im Haus war. So knipste er das Licht an.  
  
10 Minuten ging er nun schon spazieren und es war immer noch nicht das Ende des Grundstücks zu sehen. Nun ging er an einer Hecke vorbei. Auf einmal sprang ihn etwas von hinten an und Draco wurde zu Boden gerissen.....  
  
~~##~~  
  
Wird fortgesetzt...  
  
Bitte Bitte reviewt ja *die Leser anguck* 


	5. Draco und das Meerschweinchen

Hi Leute Es is wieder soweit. Das nächste Chapter is on. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich hab mich bemüht es länger hinzukriegen aber es is wieder ziemlich kurz geworden.  
  
Vielen dank an meine Reviewer.  
  
So und nu geht's los:  
  
~~##~~  
  
....Draco wurde zu Boden gerissen.  
  
Es erschreckte ihn total. Der Kopf tat ihm plötzlich weh. Er versuchte sich umzudrehen um zu sehen wer oder was in zu Boden gerissen hatte. Doch er konnte in der Dunkelheit nichts erkennen.  
  
Auf einmal hob ihn etwas auf. Draco stand nun wieder auf seinen Beinen. Ein stechender Kopfschmerz teilte ihm mit das sie kein leichter Aufprall war.  
  
Er hatte sich ganz schön heftig den Kopf gestoßen. Gerade wollte er anfangen mit diesem ETWAS zu schreien, weil er so überrumpelt wurde, da spürte er zwei dünne Finger auf seinem Mund die ihn anwiesen sich ruhig zu verhalten.  
  
So wartete er mit seinen Beschuldigungen bis er wußte wer diese Person war. Die Person ergriff Dracos Hand und führte ihn den Weg zurück den er gekommen war. Ihm spukten die wildesten Gedanken durch den Kopf.  
  
Dennoch wollte er sich nicht dagegen wehren an der Hand durch die Dunkelheit geführt zu werden. Im Gegenteil, die Hand fühlte sich zart und weich an.  
  
Es war definitiv die Hand eines Mädchens. Nach weiteren 5 min waren die Beiden dunklen Gestalten wieder beim Haus angelangt. Draco hörte plötzlich etwas quieken.  
  
Gerade wollte er fragen was das sei da wurde er auch schon ins Haus gezogen. Es war natürlich stockdunkel im Haus. Er spürte das die Person ganz nah hinter ihm stand. Sie band ihm ein Tuch über die Augen.  
  
Draco war völlig perplex und lies es geschehen. Üblicherweise hätte er sonst etwas mit der Person angestellt die mit ihm, Draco Malfoy, so etwas angestellt hätte.  
  
Er wurde weiter geführt. Diesmal ging es Aufwärts.  
  
Draco erriet das es in sein Zimmer ging.  
  
Er lag richtig.  
  
Die Person setzte Draco in seinen Stuhl der am Fenster stand. Nun herrschte einige Minuten gebannte Stille. Draco, immer noch völlig verwirrt, erlaubte es sich nicht die Augenbinde abzunehmen.  
  
Gerade wollte er den Mund auf machen um zu fragen wer ihn da so überrumpelt hätte da wurde ihm die Augenbinde abgenommen.  
  
Zuerst sah er nur sein leeres Zimmer bis ....hinter ihm Pansy Parkinson hervortrat.  
  
Dracos Gesicht verzog sich wieder zu der üblichen Arroganz. „Was willst du denn hier?", fragte er in einem überheblichen Ton. „Ich weiß von meinem Vater das deine Eltern verreist sind und das DU alleine Zuhause bist, da dachte ich das das die perfekte Chance sei das wir uns näher kenne lernen!", erklärte Pansy noch sehr selbstbewußt.  
  
In Dracos Gesicht spiegelte sich Überraschung und Entrüstung wieder.  
  
Er brachte kaum ein Wort heraus. Pansy hatte die Arme verschränkt und wartete Geduldig auf seine Antwort.  
  
Allerdings bezweifelte sie das er überhaupt ein Wort zustande brachte.  
  
So übernahm sie wieder das Reden. „Ich hab dir auch ein kleines Geschenk mitgebracht, es hat sich ja vorhin an der Tür schon selbst verraten.", meinte Pansy kichernd.  
  
Sie holte aus ihrer Umhangtasche ein kleines verschrecktes Meerschweinchen hervor.  
  
Sie hielt es ihm lächelnd entgegen. Draco wußte nun noch weniger was er sagen sollte und nahm das kleine Tierchen einfach entgegen.  
  
„Na wie gefällt es dir, ich wollte ja eigentlich eine kleine Rennmaus haben aber da dachte ich mir das ein Meer....."weiter kam sie nicht da sie von Draco unterbrochen wurde.  
  
„Du überfällst mich mitten in der Nacht nur um mich zu Besuchen und mir ein Meerschweinchen zu schenken??", fragte er ungläubig. Sein Gesicht war voller Unverständnis und Ungläubigkeit. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen.  
  
Pansy schlich ihm zwar in der Schule auch immer hinterher und war zur Stelle wenn er nur Hustete doch das es so Enden würde konnte er nicht wissen.  
  
Draco saß noch immer in seinem Sessel am Fenster und starrte die, die jetzt nicht mehr so selbstbewußte Pansy, an. Sie wurde immer unsicherer.  
  
„So du willst mich also Näher kennen lernen ja?  
  
Warum?"  
  
„Ja...ähm....ich ...eh....ich...", stotterte Pansy.  
  
Draco setzte das Meerschweinchen, das er bis jetzt im Arm gehalten hatte (Bild: Draco und ein Meerschweinchen am Arm, wie süß *gg*), in eine Schublade damit es nicht abhauen konnte. Natürlich schloß er sie nicht sonder lies sie offen. So konnte das kleine Tierchen ein bisschen frei herumlaufen so weit das halt möglich war.  
  
Draco sah dem kleinen noch ein Weilchen zu bis er sich wieder Pansy zuwand.  
  
Er sah sie eine Weile an und überlegte angestrengt. Pansy starrte an die Wand weil sie nicht wusste was Draco als nächstes machen würde. Plötzlich unterbrach Draco die peinliche Stille. „Du könntest mir nen großen Gefallen machen".  
  
„Ja? ... ähm...an was denkst du dabei?"  
  
„Ich muss ....einen guten Freund besuchen ..und dabei brauche ich deine Hilfe, denn meine Eltern dürfen es um keinen Preis erfahren".  
  
Pansy schien total begeistert das sie Draco helfen konnte und lauschte gespannt seinen Worten. Als er geendet hatte schaute sie ihn an als wolle er sich selbst umbringen. Was ja auch im übertragenen Sinne wahr ist.  
  
„Machst du´s?", fragte er ohne zu zögern.  
  
Pansy schien noch sichtlich unentschlossen zumal es sehr gefährlich für beiden werden könnte. Nach langem hin und her überlegen stimmte sie jedoch zu. Draco war sehr erleichtert das sie zugesagt hatte.  
  
So musste er sie nicht mit dem Imperius Fluch belegen.  
  
Pansy fing sofort an Draco mit Ratschlägen und Tipps zu bombadieren. Bis er drohend die Hand hob. So etwas konnte er nun gar nicht leiden.  
  
Jetzt überlegte er sich wo Pansy die Nacht über schlafen sollte. Es fiel ihm das Gästezimmer ein.  
  
„Du schläfst die Nacht über im Gästezimmer, die dritte Tür links gleich im Flur."„D...Danke". Draco zog wieder seinen Pyjama an und legte sich hundemüde in sein Bett. Das war ihm eine Lehre. Nie wieder wird er Nachts allein spazieren gehen.  
  
Er schlief nicht sonderlich gut. Es waren ja auch nur 5 Stunden vergangen seit er wieder ins Bett gegangen war. Immer noch müde kletterte er aus dem Bett und ging runter in die Küche.  
  
Dort fand er zu seinem Schrecken Pansy vor die wie wild in der Küche umherflitzte.  
  
Auf die Frage was sie da mache bekam er nur ein flüchtiges „Frühstück"zu hören. Pansy hatte sich so eine alberne Schürze umgebunden und hantierte mit etwas das aussah wie ein Hackebeil.  
  
Sie bugstierte ihn zum Küchentisch wo schon mindestens 6 verschiedene Gerichte aufgetischt waren. Draco konnte über so etwas nur den Kopf schütteln.  
  
Doch er lies sie weiter machen da jeder Widerspruch zwecklos gewesen wäre. Er aß von allem etwas wobei er doch sonst eher nur ein Müsli am Morgen aß. Er wußte jedoch auch das Pansy sehr leicht zu beleidigen war deswegen lies er jeden Widerspruch fallen und durchdachte noch mal seinen Plan.  
  
Als er mit dem Frühstück fertig war ging er nach oben in sein Zimmer um ein paar Sachen zu packen. Sofort kam Pansy hinter ihm her und wollte ihm beim packen helfen. Doch er lehnte ab.  
  
Er schickte die etwas betrübte Pansy wieder in ihr Zimmer damit sie es sich ein wenig einrichten konnte. Den es würde sicher länger dauern.  
  
Da Dracos Eltern sowieso die ganzen Sommerferien lang verreist waren hatte er alle Zeit der Welt.  
  
Er nahm seinen Rucksack aus dem Schrank den er vor Jahren von seiner Oma bekommen hatte und füllte ihn mit allem was er so brauchen könnte. Auch ein bisschen Proviant steckte er ein sowie seinen Zauberstab und Muggelkleidung.  
  
Spätestens um 11 Uhr am Vormittag wollte er sich auf den Weg machen. Das schien einfacher gesagt als getan wenn Pansy im Haus war.  
  
Sie wollte ihm unbedingt noch etwas kochen bevor er wegging. Und sie überprüfte seine Ausrüstung.  
  
Er fand es total lästig. Doch er lies es geschehen damit Pansy nicht doch noch im letzen Moment absprang.  
  
Um 13.00 Uhr kam er endlich aus dem Haus. Er hatte sich natürlich auch schon überlegt wie er denn nun zu dem besagten „Freund"kommen sollte. Nun ging er zielstrebig in Richtung Bahnhof. ---------  
  
~~##~~  
  
Und aus *gg* Ihr dürft euch aufs nächste Chapter freuen. (Draco alleine am Bahnhof)  
  
LG keks (achja....vergesst nicht zu reviewen sonst schreib ich nicht weiter) 


	6. Draco und die Zeit

Hi ihr! Sorry das es diesmal wieder so lang gedauert hat. schäm das nächste kommt versprochen schon in nächster Zeit. ( Schulstress  
  
Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews.  
  
Angel344 ( du weißt ja warum es so lang gedauert hat gell ? ( Nici Black( Ich wollte auch nicht das die zwei (Draco und Pansy) so richtig den Slytherin raushängen lassen. Einfach mal ein bisschen anders. Mellin ( Danke für das Lob B-Horn ( für dich hats ja nicht solang gedauert (Reviewdate), danke für das lob   
  
Na dann wünsch ich viel Spaß beim neuen Chapter.  
  
####  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Draco war noch nie zuvor mit einem Zug gefahren, er war auch noch nie in solcher Muggelnähe und das auch noch allein. Sein Vater hatte immer etwas Muggelgeld im Haus da er es für ziemlich praktisch hielt. Von diesem Geld hatte sich Draco etwas genommen.  
  
Er wusste zwar nicht ob das reichen würde aber er war sich ziemlich sicher. In seinem Kopf spielten sich jetzt tausend Zweifel ab.  
  
War das richtig Pansy allein zu lassen? Ist es richtig einfach so zu Harry aufzubrechen? Ist es richtig mit dem Zug zu fahren?  
  
Ihm war ganz schön mulmig bei der ganzen Sache. Doch er war sich todsicher das durchzuziehen. Unsicher setzte er einen Schritt vor den anderen. Bald war er an dem Park angelangt in dem er, als er noch kleiner war, spielen wollte doch seine Mutter hatte es ihm nie erlaubt.  
  
Darüber war er immer sehr traurig.  
  
Gedankenverloren blieb er einige Minuten vor dem Parkzaun stehen und starrte auf die Wiese und den Springbrunnen.  
  
Er sammelte sich wieder und ging weiter Richtung Bahnhof.  
  
Als er vor dem riesigen Gebäude stand auf dem in großen Lettern Hauptbahnhof stand kamen nocheinmal all seine Zweifel hoch. Draco schloss kurz die Augen und machte dann selbstsicher einen Schritt in das Gebäude hinein.  
  
Zuerst sah er sich einmal um. Überall hingen irgendwelche Plakate mit Werbung drauf. Es faszinierte ihn wirklich wie das alles ohne Magie funktionierte.  
  
Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten gab er sich selbst einen Stoß. Er hatte ja noch nicht mal eine Karte und er wusste auch nicht wann und ob überhaupt ein Zug fahren würde.  
  
So ging er schnellen Schrittes auf einen Schalter zu der aussah als ob man dort die nötigen Informationen kriegen könnte.  
  
„Ähm, E-entschuldiegen Sie, können Sie mir vielleicht sagen ob heuten noch ein ...äh Zug nach Little Whinging fährt?", nuschelte Draco der Dame am Schalter entgegen.  
  
Normalerweise wäre er ja nicht so schüchtern gewesen doch das war für ihn eine total neue Situation an die er sich, wie er glaubte, nie gewöhnen würde.  
  
Total verunsichert sah er die Dame an die ihn freundlich anlächelte.  
  
„Ja, du hast Glück, in einer halben Stunde fährt der letzte Zug".  
  
Dracos Herz machte einen Sprung. Ein Problem war nun gelöst.  
  
„Dann kriege ich bitte eine Fahrkarte, ähm....wie viel kostet das?".  
  
Dracos Unsicherheit war nun wieder deutlich zu merken. Die Dame tippte etwas mit ihren Finger und nannte dann einen Preis.  
  
Draco hielt ihr einen Schein hin der aussah als würde er reichen.  
  
Und tatsächlich, er bekam sogar noch etwas retour.  
  
Als er nun die Fahrkarte dankend annahm fühlte er sich gleich besser. Die Vorfreude darauf Harry bald wiederzusehen nach fast 6 Wochen lies sein Herz schneller schlagen. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein.  
  
Er hatte vergessen zu fragen wo der Zug den wegfahrt. Also an welchem Gleis.  
  
Er suchte die ganze Halle ab nach etwas hilfreichem. Doch er fand nichts. Bis ihm einfiel das auf der Fahrkarte für den Hogwarts-Express auch immer das Gleis draufstand an dem er abfuhr.  
  
Draco kramte also die Fahrkarte wieder hervor und studierte sie genau. Und tatsächlich stand da drauf das der Zug beim Gleis 5 um 14:00 Uhr abfahren wird.  
  
Ein prüfender Blick auf seine Uhr, die er zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, sagte ihm das er sich schleunigst zu Gleis 5 bewegen sollte. Es war nämlich schon 5 Minuten vor 2 Uhr.  
  
Er blickte sich desorientiert um. Er war noch nie zuvor hier gewesen. Deswegen konnte er auch schlecht wissen wo das Gleis 5 zu finden war. In Angst den Zug zu verpassen rannte er los.  
  
Nach 3 Minuten war er an Gleis 9,4,2 und 8 vorbeigekommen aber keine Spur von Gleis 5. Nun wollte er es auf der anderen Seite vom Bahnhof versuchen und rannte in die Unterführung hinab.  
  
Dort blickte er nach rechts und nach links und entschied sich dann für die Rechte Seite. Er rannte so schnell er konnte um so schnell wie möglich auf der anderen Seite zu sein.  
  
Bald sah er die Stiege die hinauf führen musste. Mit einem Sprung nahm er drei Stufen auf einmal.  
  
Doch dann verschätzte er sich und fiel hin.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Pause raffte er sich wieder auf und rannte die nächsten Stufen hinauf. Doch was er dann sah brachte ihn fast zur verzweiflung.........  
  
####  
  
So das wars wieder von mir. Sorry für diesen fiesen Cliff-Hanger aber naja grins Reviews sind wieder erwünscht (gut und auch schlechte Kritik) mit dem Zaunpfahl nach unten zeig  
  
By eure keks ( 


End file.
